


Memories

by zodiacperalta



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Palo Alto, Sean is an asshole, The Social Network (2010) - Freeform, mark is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacperalta/pseuds/zodiacperalta
Summary: Sean is an asshole, Mark is nostalgic and falling apart without Eduardo.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shitty but I haven’t posted anything in a while so here you go :))

sometimes it all gets a bit too much. Too much noise, too much light, too many thoughts. Mark hated parties. Social situations were not his strong point and he was prone to sensory overload and getting very flustered. Random people would always be making a mess or yelling for no apparent reason and it was overwhelming. It made Mark want to cry and hide away. 

In the past he would’ve used Eduardo as his social crutch. He made him feel braver, like there was nothing to be afraid of. He’d comfort him and make him laugh. He always did. But Eduardo wasn’t there. He was in New York for his internship. They’d barely spoken in the past few months and weren’t on good terms. A lot has changed since summer began. Facebook was bigger than any of them could ever have anticipated and growing at an enormous rate. Life for Mark and the others was different now. Everything was. 

Friday nights in California were nothing like Friday nights at Harvard. Sean was constantly filling the house with strangers and who knows what else. They’d yell and dance and break things. The house would reek the next morning. If he was at Harvard they would just hang out and drink beer. Dustin would probably play video games or they’d watch a movie. It didn’t take much for Mark to have a good night, all he needed was Eduardo. Even coding sprees were better with him there. They often ended up falling asleep on Mark’s bed, nestled together for warmth, the sound of distant keyboards acting as a lullaby. 

Mark missed Eduardo so fucking much. Memories of him dominated each one of his waking thoughts. Sitting on the couch, Mark took another sip of his beer. He felt like he was suffocating, the noise far too overwhelming. He didn’t even know most of the people here. Mark had gravitated to Dustin for the majority of the time. He wasn’t as comforting as Eduardo but still farmilair. They didn’t have the same deep emotional connection but Dustin could always make Mark smile with his ridiculous shenanigans. But right now Dustin was in the bathroom, throwing up from too much vodka and who knows what else he’d consumed. Mark was lonely and he was not in the mood for this shit. His head pounded in time with the loud music as Mark made his way up to Sean. He needed to stand up to him, but it wasn’t easy.   
“Hey dude” Sean yelled, speech slurred from alcohol.   
Mark grimaced at the strong scent of booze coming from Sean’s breath. Sean wrapped his arms around Mark, the smell of weed prominent on his clothes. When Sean was like this, it made Mark’s skin crawl. Mark hated hugs.   
“Can they go please, I have a headache and really need some sleep” Mark mumbled, gesturing at the strangers filling the room.   
He hated appearing weak in front of Sean but he’d had enough of the parties. Enough of the drugs, the risks, bailing Sean out whenever he screwed up. He’d never set foot in a police station even once before meeting Sean, and now it was every other week. Mark put every ounce of his being into Facebook and making it work. He’d sacrificed so much but still never got a break.   
“Stop being such a fucking baby” Sean yelled, his voice laced slightly with aggression.   
Mark was unusually sensitive and felt very small. He didn’t respond and instead walked quickly into his bedroom, tears forming in his eyes. 

Mark flopped down onto his bed, pulling a neatly folded hoodie out from beneath his pillow. Wardo’s hoodie. He buried his head in it, looking for the faint scent of Eduardo. Just the presence of Eduardo made Mark feel so much better. He thought about one of the times Eduardo wore the hoodie. They were at Harvard and Eduardo was falling asleep with his head on Mark’s shoulder. Mark remembered how his chest felt like it was going to burst open with love and affection. Why did that moment ever have to end?

Mark was fully sobbing now. He wished he’d never met Sean. He missed the Harvard days when Facebook was just an idea. Just a small project between him and Eduardo. Their thing, like a symbol of their relationship. The music was loud, but Mark’s mind was so much louder. 

— —- — —- — 

Mark woke up to Sean placing a cup of coffee on his bedside table.   
“Hey..” Sean said, smiling warmly. “I’m sorry about last night, I was an ass”   
Mark felt the urge to respond with ‘yeah right’ but he also couldn’t deal with any more conflict. He’d had enough of Sean acting like everything was okay when it so clearly wasn’t. Sean kissed Mark on his forehead, causing a feeling of deep anxiety and guilt in Mark’s stomach. It was almost like he was cheating on Wardo. Which made no sense as they were definitely not dating now. After Sean left Mark’s room Mark felt around for Wardo’s hoodie. He wanted to put it on and pretend like nothing had changed. However the hoodie was nowhere to be seen.

-————————————-

Reluctantly, Mark got tiredly out of bed to search for Wardo’s hoodie.   
“Hey sleepy” Sean smiled from the couch.   
Mark has to stop himself from cringing. What was he doing?   
“Did you take my hoodie?” Mark asked him, trying to not sound too emotional.   
“What the grey one?” Sean began, receiving a nod from Mark. “I thought you’d want me to wash it, it had a huge wet patch”(mark’s tears)

Anger began building inside of Mark, along with frustration. He looked down and saw the laundry swirling around in the washing machine. The scent of Wardo was being washed away. Mark gritted his teeth and wondered why this was making him so emotional. Hot tears stung his eyes as he tried to keep his emotions from spilling out. His first clenched and he stared into space.  
“What’s wrong?” Sean asked bluntly. “You’ve gone all weird.”  
Mark raised his voice shakily.   
“Don’t fucking touch my stuff again!” Mark yelled before slinking back to his room. 

Mark was wearing the hoodie that now smelt like Sean. It was sickening. The last memory he had of wardo was now laced with Sean. Mark logged into his laptop and looked through the images he had saved. He knew it’d make him feel worse but he didn’t care. One that particularly stood out was one taken by Dustin at Harvard. Mark has his arm around Wardo’s shoulder and they were both smiling. Mark couldn’t remember the last time he felt that happy. Then his thoughts drifted to how they fell out, How Mark acted like an asshole, and how Wardo deserved none of that. He could still feel the guilt deep in stomach they had resided there since Eduardo left. Mark considered giving Eduardo a call, but tried to push the thoughts back. He doubted Eduardo ever wanted to see him again


End file.
